The Last One Standing
by Mekare34
Summary: STILL IN THE PROCESS OF BEING COMPLETED!
1. Why?

Summary- Eric Draven, a resurrected man to come up again to avenge his death and of his fiancé. But as he tracts down his prey, he finds love in the unlikeliest place above all, it turns out Shelly Webster was not his true love.  
  
Chapter one- Why? - "Why Shelly, why did you have to go, I need you here with me." "Oh shut you mouth, pretty boy, we did her, she's not coming back, plus I think she didn't want to. You can't say no to men like us, hehe." Eric lay weeping on the wooden floor of his small house. He couldn't believe Shelly would treat him like that. But she loved him, why would she do something like that? But it was those men who came into their apartment and caused all this mayhem that called the police. "Any ways, we're not finished yet, we still have one more problem.you, pretty boy" And with that T-Bird shoved Eric out of the window, which were six stories high from the wet ground. Eric lay on the cold street, cold and felt like he was dead, it would be ok; he would be with Shelly, again. Eric could see, behind his closed eyes, red lights, and heard many people talking, he tried to get up, but his whole body was numb. He needed to know if Shelly was alright. He felt people lifting him up from the ground onto a stretcher, carrying him to the ambulance car. "Where is Shelly." he could hear himself scream, he needed to know, he wanted to see her, after what had happened. "She's going to be alright, there son, now old on, I have to get you into the ambulance, you're bashed up pretty bad. Hey kid, what's your name?" "My name, why.do.you.want.to know.my name? "Hey kid, you aren't going to die on me, "  
Just as the policeman brought Eric to the car, his heart gave up and he  
died.  
  
Chapter two- Redemption and Reborn- The graveyard, not a cheery place to walk through, but the safest place in the whole world. Because everyone is dead. No one can hurt you besides yourself. The moon rose high into the dark, cloudy sky as it rained all day. The far end of the graveyard, a girl riding her skateboard broke the intriguing silence of the gloomy fields held with tombstones. She had flowers in her hands, and placing them on Shelly's tombstone, and a white rose on Eric's. "See ya" And with that, the girl left the graveyard to see her mother. The Tower clock stroke midnight, the graveyard was as spooky as ever, there were no stars in the black velvet sky, and the moon was hidden by some black clouds overhead. The tombstones had mist around them, making them look like shadows on the grounds. Nothing could be heard, and then all of a sudden a black crow ascends on the tombstone of Eric. More birds started to arrive and ascend on the same place. Then as many birds came to the resting place, the ground where Eric's tombstone lay was starting to lift up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" His breathing pace was abnormal; he could hardly even stand up. He climbed himself out of the grave and into the pouring rain. Eric started to scream and yell and pull his hair, he was screaming her name; "SHELLY.SHELLY.SHELLY.COME BACK.COME BACK TO ME!" Not even his screams could bring her back to life, like he was. But he was only here for one purpose, to kill and avenge Shelly's death and his. Those gang members would soon die a very brutal death.they had it coming. A crow on one of the crucifixes stood there amazed at a resurrected body, and flew towards his shoulder. Eric needed a place to stay; he would go to his old apartment and stay there. The rain didn't stop coming down, lightning flashed into view as the thunder boomed in, making the crows fly away. "Lets go!" and with that Eric left the graveyard, stumbling on some of his steps on the way. Hoping to make it out alive. Thinking he should give up, Eric finally found his old home. The front doors were barred with wooden frames, so that no one could get in. But Eric paid no attention to the warning signs that were posted all over. He could hardly walk up the stairs that lead to his room, way on top. The rain didn't stop coming down and lightning cracked the sky. Eric managed to get all the way to the top. Out of breath, he opened the door and stumbled in. As he peered inside, memories filled his head, sad but happy memories, and the time when Shelly and him were being assassinated. Each corner held a story of before; he would stay her for as long as he needed. The crows followed Eric all the way to the room. The cawed, one of them perched on Eric's shoulder. "Shelly.why did you go.? He started to scream and run around the room, knocking things down, purposely, breaking mirrors with his fists, and falling down on his knees. This room brought back those angry, unforgettable memories, which happened on Devil's Night. With Eric falling out of the window, and Shelly being tortured to death. Eric was on his knees, in a position, where T-Bird stabbed him with a knife, causing him to lose a lot of blood. The window to the north side of the room was the window that T-Bird pushed Eric out of, causing his death. He headed for it, grabbed the broken-glass edges and flipping doing a handstand and coming back inside once more. Eric's hands were cut into slits, with dripping blood, then all of a sudden, the slits healed and closed as if he hadn't cut himself before going to that window. "I am going to get my revenge.!  
A white powder in a small container was on the dresser, where he  
observed himself in the broken mirror. Eric smudged it all over his  
face, giving him a ghostly look and of foundation. There was also a  
tube of black lipstick. Eric took the tube and put it on his lips,  
making it look like he had a big smile across his face and on his  
eyes, shadowing them and painting lines on the bottom and top of his  
eyelids; his whole face looked as though he was one of those old  
fashioned clowns. Eric went towards the closet, and took down a think  
black suitcase, which held a tight black shirt and tight black pants.  
He found boots near the doorway. As one of the crows came towards him  
and perched on his shoulder, Eric jumped out the window and landed on  
the nearby roof, then continued to jump from roof to roof as many  
crows followed after him. His first victim would be Tin-Tin.  
  
Chapter three-It's time to face your fate-  
The streets were empty and wet, it hadn't stopped raining, and it was going to rain all weekend. The alleys were deserted, not even stray cats were about looking for scraps of food in the trashcans. Eric was on the roofs looking for his first victim, he would pay dearly. Just as he spotted Tin-Tin, he caught a glance of a girl looking straight up at him. Her shiny red hair was visible from the dark, and her glowing green eyes were like lamps reflecting the moon. Her pale ivory skin was also visible from the dark alley. Eric couldn't but help look at the beauty in the black abyss. Eric nearly fell down as he kept his eyes on the girl standing below him. He fell into a dumpster where he was saved from piles and piles of garbage. Something inside his heart told him that she was the one that she was the one who he was looking for, even when he was with Shelly. He couldn't help but think of her. She reminded him of someone, before he knew Shelly. As the sun set in the blood red sky, a girl running from a broken down home was visible from the depths of many burned trees. She was the same girl who Eric saw in the dark alleys from the rooftops. She was scared and bruised from the fire explosion that had just occurred. She thought of going to the guy who saw her from the rooftops not long ago. She had to find help any ways. The fire would spread into the other side of town; even water could not defeat it. She had to find another way to stop it. As she kept on running, another pair of footsteps matched her pace, the pace quickened with every step. This intruder would not leave her alone. Eric still had his thoughts on that girl he saw earlier, forgetting about Tin-Tin and where he was didn't matter much to him anymore. He was more curious for that beauty he saw, he had to see her again, no matter how long it took, he would do it. In the meantime, that same girl was having problems of her own, she could not find anyone to help her with the blazing fire that was reaching the other side of town. If that man she saw was here, he could help her, the sun's set gave one last glow and died behind the tall buildings that were ahead. She took a deep breath and continued on with her journey. "Hey.Hey-T-Bird where you off to?" "I'm off to the bar, wanna come, get something to drink, then we go snag some girls and get some powder. Call it a night-whatta ya say?" "Ehh, I'm not in the mood, maybe tomorrow." "Well we'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yeah sure. No problem" The alleys were dark, homeless people roamed the streets for spare change and looking for food in trash cans. Tin-Tin felt pity for those men, he had everything he wanted and needed, and he sees here people begging, it nearly made him laugh. 


	2. Reborn and Redemption

From all the pain and sorrow, he would never show any mercy for his next victim. As he approached the next tunnel to another alleyway, he heard footsteps come closer to where he was standing. "You can't hide forever, Tin-Tin!" "Who said that? Show yourself or I'll cut you into ribbons" "I'm afraid you can't do that, because you're already dead!" "What did you say?" And with that, Eric took Tin-Tin's knives and stabbed him where his organs were, in alphabetical order. AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE ENDING OF CHAPTER TWO GOT SEPERATED FROM THE REST OF IT SO NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
